


Harry Potters True Love

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-18
Updated: 2005-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry feels he can't go on, and on the top of the roof one night when he decided to end it all, but he is saved by the most unlikely person of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: All characters are owned by JK. Rowling, this does not say anything about any of the characters or the actors who play the characters sexuality. This is a work of fiction. 

Please send all comment to: Pyrosstories@yahoo.com  
All flames will be ignored and deleted immediately.

You can also visit my website for more stories: http://Pyrosplace.us

 

Thank You  
Pyro 

 

Harry Potters True Love

Harry stood on top of the astronomy tower and looked out over the expanse of land before him. He stood thinking about all that has happened in the last few months. Voldemort attacked again and Ron his best friend was severely hurt and Hermione his other best friend was in a coma for three weeks.

The twins were sent to the hospital for surgery and Ginny had broken her foot. Professor McGonagall had a heart attack from being hit with to many stunners and Professors Snape and Dumbledore were having to meet with the other order members to find out what was all going on and why the attack on the school happened when it did.

Harry himself was also hurt, he was hurt physically but more importantly he was hurt mentally and emotionally. He has come to the realization that he was gay over the last few years and without Sirius there to talk with or Remus or even Ron he didn’t know what to do. To top all of that off he was tired of the fighting and was tired of the abuse from his aunt, uncle and cousin. 

Harry felt that no matter how much he fought or how much he tried that the ones that he loved and cared about always got hurt. He was tried of it all, he was tired of the prophesy; of being used by everyone and the one person that he secretly loved hated him, he had had enough. 

He felt that he could never be loved and that he deserved what he got, he was tired and scared and there was no one there who could help him. He stood looking at the grounds and remembered his first time at seeing the castle from the lake and what he thought. He remembered the site of meeting his best friend and meeting the imposing Professor Snape. 

He let a gentle smile wash over his face and just as quickly it was gone, as he remembered Voldemort, and Sirius’s death. Ron and Hermione being hurt time and time again; he was tired of it. He could no longer keep it all bottled up, so he started to cry. He blamed himself for what happened and he thought he knew how to protect everyone but he couldn’t even do that. 

Finally after all of the memories came and gone and after all the debates that he had with himself, Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived was too tired to even continue. Harry pulled his wand from his cloak and took one last look out over the grounds. 

Harry turned the wand towards him touching it to his chest and said the only words he knew would stop the pain he was feeling in his heart and stop him from hurting those he loved.

“Avada K…..” he never finished the words because a stunning spell knocked him out.

Draco Malfoy stood behind Harry with his wand still pointing at the fallen form of his enemy. Or his so called enemy, for just as Harry Potter secretly loved the blonde haired young man who has tormented him for his entire school life; Draco Malfoy too has secretly loved Harry Potter. 

“Oh Harry” Draco said walking over to where Harry was on the ground and looked at him. Draco cast a spell and Harry lifted off the ground and Draco turned to walk the still form of Harry floating after him.

A few moments later Draco entered the infirmary with Harry still floating behind him. Madam Pomfrey looked up and noticed Draco walk in, and then a few seconds later noticed Harry floating behind him. 

“Mr. Malfoy what’s the meaning of this?” she asked walking over to where Draco put Harry on a bed. 

“I found him on the astronomy tower” Draco began and finally the tears started as well. “I watched him for a few moments, and I watched as he turned his wand on himself and he started to cast the…” at that Draco finally broke down and fell to the floor on his knees crying. 

Madam Pomfrey held her hand over her mouth as she figured out what Harry was planning on doing, she was further shocked to see how Draco Malfoy the heir to the Malfoy fortune reacted to what Harry was going to do. He loved Harry and she finally figured out a few weeks ago that Harry loved Draco. 

“I have to get the headmaster, please watch him” she said after Draco had calmed down and sat in a chair that she conjured for him. Draco nodded his head and gently took Harry’s hand in his own as she left.

“Harry…oh Harry” he said and started to cry again holding Harry’s hand and not letting go. “I love you” he whispered it knowing that no one was there at the moment to hear him.

A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey returned with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. They watched Draco for a moment before they went up to him. 

“Mr. Malfoy” Dumbledore began. “Can you tell us what happened please?” he asked watching the Slytherin. 

“Yes sir” Draco said wiping the tears from his eye. “I went up to the astronomy tower because I knew that Harry was there. I have noticed how sad he has been lately and I was afraid that he was going to hurt himself” he said watching Harry sleep not caring what the others around him thought about what he was saying. “I watched him for a few moments then I saw him bring his wand up and he started to say the curse” Draco said his eyes wide and far gone with fresh tears welling up in them. “I had to stun him, and I brought him down here” he said letting the fresh tears fall once more.

“What curse was he going to say Mr. Malfoy?” asked Professor Snape quietly. Draco looked up at the man.

“The death curse” he replied watching his head of house and the headmaster for a moment before turning back to Harry.

“This is graver then I thought it was. I knew Harry was slipping into some depression, but I didn’t realize that it was this bad. Draco do you know what has been going on with him?” Dumbledore asked watching Draco tending to Harry.

“I think so sir. I have noticed how every time that he looks at one of the Weasely’s or to Granger that he gets severely up set. I think he blames himself for them getting hurt, or even worse he feels that he can’t do anything about it” Draco said moving a piece of Harry’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Hmmm ok thank you Draco, are you going to stay here for now?” he asked the boy. Draco turned and looked back at Harry.

“Yes sir, I am going to stay till he wakes up” he replied grabbing Harry’s hand once more. 

“Good, good now please inform Madam Pomfrey the moment he does awake” Dumbledore said and Draco nodded his head and watched as both professors turned to go; stopping only long enough to say something to the head of the hospital wing.

Three hours later Harry started to stir, at first he was confused about where he was and what happened. As Harry looked around he noticed he was in the hospital wing and then the memories of what happened came back to him. 

‘Damn’ he though to himself feeling like he even failed to end his own pain, but as he finished looking around he came to the chair next to him and to his surprise there sat Draco watching him. His grey eyes going soft and his face showing concern was a sight that Harry never thought he would ever see. 

Before Harry could say anything Draco got up and walked over to Madam Pomfrey’s office. A few moments later he returned with her in tow.

“Hello Harry how are you feeling?” she asked him watching him very carefully.

Harry just stared at her for a moment then looked down.

“Fine” was all he said. Madam Pomfrey checked him with her wand then stood for a moment to look at him before speaking.

“You are to stay here for the next few days Harry. We feel that maybe you can use a bit of rest and maybe you want to talk about what is going on in that head of yours” she said still staring at Harry. 

Harry just laid there for a moment before he replied.

“No offence ma’am but it isn’t any of your damn business I just want to get out of here right now;” Harry said starting to sit up to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Harry looked up into the sad eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

“No Harry, you’re not going anywhere. Right now you need to stay here and I have already gotten permission to stay with you. You need help Harry, I was there earlier tonight and I heard what you were about to say; we need to talk” was all Draco said then sat down next to Harry with Harry’s hand in his own.

Harry just stared at the Slytherin before him and lay back down. About that time Professor Snape walked in carrying Harry’s pajamas and some toiletries for him. Professor Snape walked up to Harry and just stared at him for a moment.

“Here Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore had me get some of your stuff. I am assuming that they have told you that you will be staying here for a few days?” he asked in a concerned and caring voice. 

Harry almost had a heart attack at that, but composed himself and took them from Snape with a nod. 

“Good” Snape started then stopped for a moment. “Harry I don’t know why you felt that you had to do what you did, but please know that I will always be there for you. I never realized the pressure you were under, and my past with your father has made me not like you, and I should not have done what I have done to you. I hope that one day that you can forgive me” Snape said staring Harry in the eyes. 

Harry didn’t know what to say so he only nodded then got up and went over to the changing curtain. As he came out of the changing curtain Draco was standing right there. Harry gave him a look and then started back to his bed.

“Harry just to let you know; right now you won’t be able to be by yourself, I know you like your privacy, but right now until we know that you’re ok and you’re not going to try and hurt your self again you’re going to be having someone follow you around. Draco here seems to have volunteered for the job” Snape said staring at Draco. 

Draco blushed but nodded his head, staring at Harry. Harry didn’t know what to say so he said nothing at all.

Dumbledore came in about that time and wondered over to Harry’s bed. 

“Hello Harry” he said watching the young wizard to see if he would reply, but just like the other two Harry just stared at the man and didn’t say anything. “Harry I would like for you to talk with us. We have an idea thanks to young Mr. Malfoy here as to what is bothering you, but we would like to hear it from your own lips” he said sitting down in a chair next to the bed. 

Harry just continued to stare at the headmaster and didn’t say anything. For the longest of time he just sat looking from one face to the other. 

‘Why do you even care?’ he asked himself to the others. He wasn’t ready to talk and he just wanted to rest, he was tired of fighting and he was tired of Dumbledore putting the whole world on his shoulders; he wanted it to stop.

The more Harry sat there and thought about it the angrier he got. Everyone noticed this but only Draco did something to calm Harry down. 

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and made Harry look at him.

“It’s ok to be angry Harry, I know you’re mad. I have been watching you for the last few months after you saved me and everything that happened. Harry like I said I know you’re mad and angry and you have every right to be, but please tell us, no tell ME what is wrong” he said, and the last part was so soft it was barely heard and the next words were even softer “I love you.” 

Harry turned to stare at Draco after he said all of this and the anger on his face vanished as he saw not only the concern, but love and tears in Draco’s eyes. Harry to started to cry and Draco reached out and pulled Harry onto his lap and together they cried holding each other. 

“I love you Draco, but I can’t keep going on. I’m tired of it all and I can’t handle it anymore” he said holding onto Draco and not wanting to let go. 

“I know Harry, and I’m sorry that you have had to go through this alone, but you’re not alone anymore, not now or ever” he said.

Harry lifted his head up to stare into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy; his once enemy and he pray’s his future lover. 

“You promise?” he whispered into the Slytherin’s ear, and Draco whispered back.

“I promise.” 

They sat like that for a long time just holding each other, sometimes crying and sometimes whispering things to each other. Finally Harry fell asleep with Draco holding him. Draco put him back in the bed then turned and scooted the other bed over to where Harry was and pushed them together. Draco changed his cloths then climbed into the bed and cuddled up next to Harry holding him. 

Neither Dumbledore nor Snape said anything; they just smiled and walked out of the hospital wing.

The next morning Harry woke up feeling a warm body next to him, his short confusion turned into a smile as he turned and saw Draco holding him staring into his own eyes. 

“Morning” Draco said smiling at Harry, Harry smiled back.

“Morning” he replied then leaned in and gently gave Draco a small kiss. Draco smiled and returned the kiss. 

“Ok you two enough of that, here is your breakfast. Draco the headmaster said to tell you that he is having all of your work sent over to you two so you won’t miss out on anything. Also Professor Snape said to tell you that he will be by at 2 o’clock to teach you both potions” Madam Pomfrey told them handing them there breakfast. 

Draco replied for them both. 

“Thank you ma’am” he said smiling at her. She smiled back and left the two alone. 

After eating the headmaster walked in and handed them their school work.

“I trust you both sleep fine?” he asked smiling at them both, Harry looked at Draco who nodded then Harry nodded as well. 

“Harry I do hope that you will talk with us one day soon so we can help you” he said looking down at the frail young man.

Harry just shrugged and looked back down at his lap. Draco put his arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

“I’m working on it professor” Draco said, Dumbledore smiled and walked out of the infirmary. 

Later that morning after doing their lessons and quietly talking Harry got to the root of his true problem.

“I’m scared” he said breaking down into tears in Draco’s arms. Draco held him and let him cry himself out.

“Why?” was all that Draco asked.

“I’m scared that I am going to fail everyone. I’m scared that people are going to get hurt worse then this last time. I am scared that I am going to lose all of my friends and I’m scared I’m going to lose you” he said and started sobbing harder and harder on Draco’s shoulder. Draco just held him.

“Harry listen to me please, I know you’re scared and I understand, but please think about this. Yes you may lose some friends but you’re always going to remember them. Yes some may get hurt or die, but their still going to be where you need them the most” he said stroking Harry’s back and comforting him. 

Harry thought about what he said, he already thought about those things too but it still didn’t make anything any easier. 

“I know all of that Draco, I have thought all of that through, but still it hurts…..IT HURTS” he screamed and started crying harder and all Draco could do was hold him and sooth him with words. 

Madam Pomfrey had been observing to see how things were going and saw Harry break down. All she could do was wait, watch and hope that Draco could calm him down and sooth him no matter how hard it was. 

After a little bit Harry calmed down and drifted off to sleep with Draco there at his side and holding him.

After lunch Ron and Hermione came to see Harry. They heard that he was in the hospital wing but wasn’t told anymore; they walked in and stopped dead in their tracks.

“Bloody hell” was all that Ron could say, Hermione only nodded her head. They both walked to the end of the beds and watched Harry and Draco cuddling up together asleep with Harry’s head on Draco’s shoulder and Draco’s arms protectively wrapped around Harry.

Within a few moments Harry started to wake up, he opened his eyes and smiled at Draco then turned and the smiled was gone with who he saw standing there. 

“Harry?” Hermione said asking the unasked question. 

Harry just nodded his head and shook Draco.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Draco said sitting up fast worried that something was wrong. Draco turned and saw Ron and Hermione there “Oh” he said. Lying back down and holding onto Harry. 

At first no one said anything.

“Harry what in the hell happened and why is Draco holding you?” Ron burst out asking in an angry tone. Harry looked first at his friends then Draco and started crying. Draco gave Ron a dirty look and held Harry trying to calm him down. 

Both Ron and Hermione were very concerned for Harry now seeing how he was reacting and not really talking. Draco whispered something to Harry and Harry shook his head, Draco whispered something else and Harry stopped for a moment and nodded still having his face buried in the crook of Draco’s neck.

Draco sat up and pulled Harry next to him.

“Granger, Weasely, if you would please sit down I will explain what happened” Draco said pointing to some chairs, they both sat down.

“Ok here is what happened last night” Draco said. 

It took nearly 30 minutes for him to tell of everything that happened he also told them how he felt about Harry and how Harry felt about him. Harry just nodded his head and didn’t want to look up at his friends afraid to see the shame on their faces. Draco figured this out, then said.

“I think that Harry is scared to look at the two of you because he is scared that you’re going to be ashamed of him. I love Harry and Harry loves me, if you two have a problem with it then you can just leave now” Draco said looking at the two. 

Ron got up and went around to Harry’s side of the bed. 

“Harry please look at me?” Ron asked. Harry just shook his head, but Ron took his hand and held it. “Ok then listen to me, it is true I don’t like this ferret and I will NEVER trust him. No let me finish” he said stopping anyone from saying anything, “Harry you’re my best friend and another brother to me, I may not like him but that doesn’t mean that I still don’t love you as one of my brothers. If he makes you happy then by everything holy you follow your heart” Ron said; this caused Harry to look up at him. 

“The same goes for me as well Harry” Hermione said coming over and putting her hand on top of Ron’s and Harry’s. Harry just looked at them then at Draco who smiled and nodded his head. 

“But two things Harry;” Ron started. “If I EVER find out that you have tried this again you won’t have to worry I will kill you myself. I NEVER want to hear about you doing this again. I could care less that you think that you’re wrong or that you cause people near you to get hurt because guess what? You don’t. Also if he calls me Weasel, then I’m calling him ferret” Ron said looking at Harry. 

“And I’m going to slap him if he calls me mudblood again” Hermione said.

“Ok Weasel and muddy” Draco said with mirth in his voice.

“Ferret” Ron said at the same time that Draco hollered out.

“Ouch” Draco turned smiling at Harry. “See Harry we can get along” Draco said. Harry looked at Draco like he was nuts then started laughing. Seeing this made the others smile and laugh as well; after they calmed down Harry watched as Draco held out his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Draco Malfoy, I’m a snob, and I am trying to change. Think we can try and be friends?” he asked Ron and Hermione. Both of them stared in shock, and Harry watched them all with wonder and hoped that they would accept he friendship.

Ron shook his hand.

“Hi I’m Ron Weasely, I have a bad temper and am over protective of my friends, and I can’t stand smarmy stuck up snobs” Ron said with a smile to Draco that Draco returned.

“Hi I’m Hermione, I’m a know it all and I protect my friends and hate prejudiced bastards” she said smiling at Draco and once again Draco returned the smile. With that they sat back down and Harry cuddled closer to Draco and let him hold him as he started to cry again. 

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Ron starting to get worried.

“I think it is all the emotional problems he still has bottled up. I think that he is still scared and there is a lot he has to work through” Draco said still holding him. Ron got on the bed and started rubbing Harry’s back while Hermione held his hand.

“It’s going to be alright mate. Don’t worry about it; everything is going to be fine” Ron said comforting his best friend. 

About that time they heard someone clear their throat; they turned and saw Professor Snape standing there. 

“Mr. Weasely, Mrs. Granger as happy as I am to see that your trying to help Mr. Potter I do believe that you have class right now” he said softly, shocking both of them. 

“Yes sir, we’ll be back later Harry” Hermione said giving Harry a kiss on his forehead. 

“Later mate, ferret” Ron said smiling. 

“By Granger, Weasel” he replied. They both laughed and Professor Snape looked at Draco like he had lost his mind. 

Professor Snape conjured a table and sat the caldron he was carrying on it. 

“Am I to assume that you have made peace with them Mr. Malfoy?” he asked putting down the other books he brought with him.

“Yes sir we have” he replied.

“Good, now on to potions” he said.

For the next two hours Harry and Draco were taking potions. They had to brew a simple sleeping drought and the minute it was finished and Snape could tell it was correctly brewed he immediately took it away and sent it to his chamber to cool. He looked at Harry and Harry looked down and didn’t say anything. 

Harry knew why it was taken, everyone was afraid that he would try and get some and finish what he thought he wanted to do. 

As the week went on Harry and Draco talked more and more about what Harry was going through and as Harry talked with Draco, Draco went and talked with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape and informed them as to what was going on. 

Dumbledore left Harry alone about what was going on with him and let Draco handle it. After several more weeks Harry was released from the hospital wing but not to his own dorm. Dumbledore decided that the best thing for Harry was for him and Draco to stay together for now on so he ordered Professor Snape to set up a private chamber for them. With one bedroom (since they were sharing a bed anyway) a bathroom and a common room. 

Snape was more then happy to set one up; he had their room set up next to his own personal quarters in the dungeon. He did give them one with a window because he knew that Harry liked the sunlight. 

Harry and Draco were more then happy to have a room like that, Ron and Hermione hated to have to walk all that way but they didn’t complain when Snape told them that he put them down there to keep an eye on Harry so that if anything happened he could be there. 

The first day back for Harry that came was two weeks before he was out for the summer. Harry and Draco walked into the great hall and everyone stopped and looked. After the attack the Slytherin’s and the Gryffindor’s made peace so no one said anything except about the fact Draco and Harry were now dating. 

Harry and Draco headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

“Granger, Weasel” he said smiling.

“Draco” Hermione said.

“Ferret” Ron said smiling and everyone just looked as the two laughed.

“Hello Ron and Hermione how are things going?” Draco finally asked.

“Everything’s fine Draco how’s Harry?” Ron asked passing the biscuits to Harry who had his head down and was still not talking.

Draco looked over at Harry and smiled.

“He’s doing ok” he replied, everyone nodded. About that time the doors opened and in walked Professor McGonagall. Everyone clapped and she did a small curtsey. 

Harry on the other hand started to get scared, he wasn’t aware that she was going to be back today. Draco quickly turned when he heard Harry whimper.

“It’s ok Harry” Draco reassured him as McGonagall got closer. She stopped and just stared at the two. 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy I heard that you two have gotten together. I hope that you two have the best of luck. Harry don’t worry I’m fine and I’m going to be alright now. It wasn’t your fault I promise you Harry, you’re not to blame.” 

Harry just stared for a moment at her and nodded but turned and stared at the table afterwards. Draco put his hand on Harry’s knee and whispered in his ear. Harry nodded his head and started to eat but never opened his mouth to talk with anyone. 

McGonagall looked at Draco and he just shook his head. She headed up to the head table and talked with the other professors. 

Everyone went to class and Harry headed back to his room afraid to go to his classes. Professor Snap stopped him.

“Mr. Potter what is wrong?” he asked him stopping him. Harry looked up and had tears in his eyes. Professor Snape took Harry into his office and sat him down. “Harry we can’t help you if you won’t tell us. I know you’re scared but please I want to help you” he said.

At first Harry didn’t say anything then blurted out “I’m scared sir. I’m afraid that everyone is going to blame me for the students who did die, because I couldn’t stop him. I tried, I really did, also in two weeks I have to leave for home and I don’t think that I can handle it” he said breaking down into sobs. 

Snape just sat there for a moment and nodded his head. “Harry I want you to go to class, I know it is scary but you have to try. Don’t worry about your home I will take care of that” Harry just stared at Professor Snape, but Snape nodded his head. Harry got up and took the pass from him and headed to his class.

When Harry walked into Transfigurations everyone stopped and stared. Harry wanted to run but Ron and Hermione got up and grabbed him and brought him to the front. Once there Harry saw Draco sitting in a seat by him self; Draco looked up and smiled and scooted over so Harry could sit down. Harry looked at McGonagall and she nodded her head smiling. 

Harry sat down and cuddled up with Draco as much as he could, no one said anything. After class Harry and Draco walked to there next class and the day went from there. On the classes that Draco didn’t have with Harry, Draco made sure to walk him to class and give him a kiss and to be there for him when he was out. 

None of the teachers said anything about him leaving a few minutes early so he could meet Harry; they all knew that Harry needed Draco at this time in his life if he were to keep his sanity.

At lunch Harry and Draco sat and talked quietly; Harry was still not ready to talk with anyone other then Draco and now Professor Snape. No one said anything and when ever anyone talked with Harry he would shake his head or nod or Draco would talk for them.

That night while Draco and Harry relaxed in front of the fire after finishing their homework there was a knock on their door. Harry started shaking but Draco stood up and opened it, standing there were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape he invited them in. 

They all saw how Harry was curled up on the couch and was trying to be as small as possible. 

Professor Snape started.

“Harry we have come to a way to protect you and make sure that you won’t have to go back to those muggle relatives of yours” he said staring at Harry. 

Harry looked at Draco and Draco asked the question.

“How are you going to help him and not only him but me I don’t want to go back home, if I do then I am as good as dead?” Draco said staring them all down. 

Dumbledore smiled.

“You don’t have to worry young Mr. Malfoy you and Harry are going to both be protected” Dumbledore said still smiling that twinkling in his eyes driving them all crazy. “You Draco and Harry are going to be staying with Professor Snape for the summer at his house” he said. 

Harry and Draco both turned towards Snape to see him nodding. 

“But professor according to Harry his aunt has to be with him for some time during the summer so he can still be protected. How are you going to handle that?” Draco asked. 

McGonagall answered that for them. 

“I have talked with your aunt Harry. I told her what was going to happen if she didn’t come to you. She started refusing then I resorted to blackmail, telling them that if she didn’t come that I would call the muggle police and have them arrested for child abuse. Your aunt and only your aunt will be here on the last day to go with you and Draco to Professor Snape’s house” she said smiling a predatory smile. 

Harry couldn’t believe it and just stared at them; then for the first time since he woke up Harry spoke to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

“Thank you” he said smiling at them.

 

The rest of the two weeks went by quickly. Harry would talk once in a while but he still stayed quiet. 

Aunt Petunia arrived the last day and stayed with the Professors until it was time to go. She was scared and didn’t know what to do, she did notice Harry wasn’t talking and noticed Draco staying with Harry as much as possible and asked the professors about them. 

That is when they told her what all happened, slowly Harry’s Aunt began to understand more. She eventually talked with Harry and apologized to him about how she treated him. 

They left to go home with Professor Snape that night and from that time on Harry’s aunt was nicer to him when ever she came to visit during the summers. Harry and Draco lived together that summer and everyday from that time on.

Epilog

Harry finally defeated Voldemort and he did it without having to use the death curse. Harry did it by using his magic and taking out Voldemort’s soul and releasing it to go to where ever souls were supposed to go to. 

Voldemort’s body didn’t last much longer then that, the only way that Harry knew that it was over was because Sirius came to him in ghost form and told him that Voldemort’s soul had finally been sent to hell. He was no longer tied to the earth and there was no way for him to come back. 

Harry and Draco stayed lovers for the remainder of their lives. Harry became the DADA teacher and Draco took Snape’s place when Snape became the headmaster of Hogwarts.

After 110 years Harry and Draco both retired and lived a few more years each. They died a few days after each other and were buried together in the Potter family crept. 

Thanks to Harry Voldemort died and no other dark wizard tried to take over the world during his life time. Thanks to Draco Harry didn’t stop fighting and learned how to live even when his friends and the ones he cared about all died at one time or another and with Draco’s love and help was able to stop Voldemort. 

Both Harry and Draco did have kids, and those kids had kids and in a generation a long way down the road of life hundreds of years after Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy finally left this world to the world beyond, there were born two boys who were distant cousins that were named Harry and Draco. 

They were best friends and because there was a long distance relation between them something happened and like their great, great, great, great, great grandparents they were boyfriends and lived together, and like their 5th great grandparents they two fought a dark wizard and they to triumphed over the dark.

The End


End file.
